What The Future Holds
by storygirl44
Summary: America didn't get chosen as The One, instead Elise did. Maxon says he loves America and calls off the wedding, just to find out she's already engaged to the prince of Italy, Nicoletta's brother! America is -once again - trying to decide who she loves more.
1. Tensions

America POV

It was Maxon and Elise's Wedding. I was sitting in the second row with my fiancee, the prince of Spain (aka princess nicoletta's brother). The rest of the Elite that had come for the wedding sat behind me. I watched as Elise walked down the aisle, looking beautiful as ever. Her gown was sweet, simple, and well...simply...Elise! It had a plain bottom with tiny crystals on it. It had a lace overlay, making the dress sparkle every time she moved in it.

I saw Maxon, his eyes trained on Elise with his mouth set in a thin line. I resisted the urge to laugh, he was just damn handsome. I quickly reminded myself that I was here to support Elise, not to drool over Maxon. I had to accept that whatever I...We... used to have was gone. With a pang of regret, I realized that I had lost Maxon, my Maxon, My best friend.

As I turned to look at Elise again, I noticed movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned back around. Maxon was staring at me, a look of sadness and regret on his face

Maxon POV

There she was. The person that was _supposed_ to be walking down the aisle. My America, my beautiful America whom I had let go of. I believed I stared too long because she looked down and blushed before turning back to Elise.

Now, don't get me wrong, Elise isn't a _bad_ person but she's not America. So, as I stood at the altar, I realized that I was going to do the unthinkable: I was going to object my own wedding.

America POV

"Do you, Elise Whisks take Maxon Shreave as your lawfully wedded husband? **(Sorry I don't know how it goes)** " The priest said. He looked bored, like he had done it a hundred times before. Considering Sylvia's method of doing stuff, he probably did. "I do!" Elise said excitement creeping into her voice. "Do you, Maxon Schreave take Elise Whisks as your lawfully wedded wife?" This is it, this is the moment my life is going to crumble. "I-I don't" Maxon said


	2. Author Note

Hey guys. Sorry I just realized that in the first chapter, I called America's fiance the prince of spain. he is supposed to be the prince of Italy. Sorry again

Also, THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH for liking, reading, and commenting. I love you guys so much for this. Please help and share this story.

Thx,

-G Faz


	3. Rejection

Elise's POV

What?! Did Maxon, my future husband just say NO?! I turned to look at him but his eye were glued on America Singer. I wanted to scream, gone was the calm cool Elise that Maxon knew. And to think that I once even liked America. Today was supposed to be the day that I showed America that I, Me, Elise Whisks, won Maxon's heart. I watched as Maxon addressed the crowd. They stood in stunned silence as Maxon said "I love Elise but she is not America. My heart was and always will belong to America Singer." That's when I completely lost it.

America POV

I stood in shock as Maxon told me and the whole world that he loved me. Elise was behind him in cloud of her own dress slowly melting to the floor. No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! Why can't Maxon just let me go. I thought. I looked over to my fiance and surprisingly he looked calm. "Camillo, are you ok?" I asked gently. He laughed the laugh I fell in love with and said, "My love, I am fine. But, I want the whole world to know you are mine and mine only. So, will you do me the honors and make Maxon jealous?" Now it my my turn to laugh. "Of course" So I stood up and walked towards Maxon"

Maxon POV

I smiled as America walked towards me. I imagined her and me in the future, the grey hairs, the big stomachs, and the way she would scold me when I called her "my dear". My dreams were shattered when she said, "I'm sorry Maxon but I am engaged to someone else now." I stared in shock when Prince Camillo stood up and walked towards me, joy written all over his face. "Is this true" I asked. I wasn't aware that I was crying until America offered me a tissue. "Do you want to out into the hall Maxon and talk about this" she asked softly. I nodded my head and led her out into the hall. The crowd watched with saucer eyes as we made our way outside. When I talked to her, I would try to make her mine. It may take some time, but it would be worth it.


	4. As A Family

America POV

I sighed wondering what I got myself into. As soon as I walked into the hall, I was bombarded with questions. "Why?" Maxon demanded. "Why what?" I answered perfectly calm. "Why did you move on so quickly America? I chose Elise and two months later, you are already in love and engaged to another man! Why didn't you at least tell me, it would have saved me from this heartbreak."

I laughed a cold, humorless laugh. Was he joking? "Maxon, the day you chose Elise was the day I started a new chapter in my life. And the reason I moved on so quickly was because I wanted to forget the man who managed to capture and hold onto my heart for several months. I fell in love with Camillo the same way I fell in love with you. Slowly at first but then faster and more sure. Remember, I fell in love with you in two months also.

"Maxon, the reason I didn't tell you about the engagement was because I knew that you would suffer the heartbreak even more." Maxon was silent for a few seconds. "Do you love him?" he said quietly. I sighed knowing that the answer would break his heart. "Yes, Maxon. I do love him, more than anything." He looked away, hurt. Then without warning, he crashed his lips against mine.

Maxon POV

America pulled away quicker than I would have liked. For a second, I thought she enjoyed it but that thought died when I felt a burning sensation on my cheek. "Don't you ever do that to me again" she said in a low voice. I was surprised and a bit hurt to hear how cold her voice seemed. "I wanted to make you remember" I said quietly. It was true, I wanted her to remember the feeling of love we shared just months ago. Unfortunately, she didn't. She stared at me for what seemed like hours before saying, "Camillo and I are leaving tonight with the Royal Italian family. You and your family will come to Italy in one week for my wedding. You will leave the next day after the wedding. Now, I suggest we go back into the church before people become suspicious." With that, she turned and walked away.

Camillo POV

My family and I were starting to become worried. We waited anxiously for 10 minutes before America and Maxon returned. I couldn't help the smile on my face when I saw the cold glare she gave to him. Good I thought to myself I didn't lose her. I loved America with all my heart and I do not know what I would do if she left. I watched her as she made her way to the altar and stood beside the priest. "I am sorry for the delay. The wedding will go as continued. However, myself and the Italian Royal family will be leaving right after the ceremony due to some...minor...issues."

She stepped down from the altar and headed towards me, my parents and Nicoletta. Her face looked worried and I feared Maxon did something to her. "I-I'm sorry Comillo about the announcement of our departure. I panicked and I-" I cut her off with a light kiss on her lips. "It's ok my love. We actually wanted to leave as soon as possible too." I said. She looked relieved at this and turned to my parents and sister. But, before she could get a word out, they were wrapping her up in a hug asking her if she was alright. "I'm alright Your Majesties." she said sweetly. They all looked at her with a mock glare. "For the last time America, call us Olivia and Columbus or even better, Mom and Dad. After all, you are going to be our daughter." America smiled and we sat down in our seats, together as a family.


	5. The Wedding

**Camillo POV**

It was mine and America's wedding day and I couldn't be happier. I sat in the chair of my office waiting for 11 o'clock when I would start getting ready for the ceremony. I started thinking of moments that we had shared together…

 **Flashback #1**

I was walking down the hall of Illea's Palace towards the dining hall after my afternoon rest. Last night's Halloween party _completely_ wore me out. I stopped when I heard the most beautiful music coming from one of the music rooms. I peeked inside and saw one of the selected. I remembered her as Lady America. She was singing a song while playing the violin. The song was beautiful, all the words held a special meaning. **This is Christina Perri's song, All That Matters. I don't own this song.**

When I thought that my whole world had ended

The colours have faded to gray

Just when I had given up on hoping

The feelings they rushed back again

There's a bright light in the sky tonight

Guiding us safely to shore

Not afraid anymore

All that matters now

Is where we go from here

There's an easier way if we live for today

To find that all we are is all that matters

Is all that matters

Remember all you've forgotten

The joy in the simplest of things

Refuse to take life for granted

But you choose to celebrate all that life brings

There's a bright light in the sky tonight

Guiding us safely to shore

Not afraid anymore

All that matters now

Is where we go from here

There's an easier way if we live for today

To find that all we are is all that matters

She finished the song with her eyes closed, still stuck in her own world. That is when I decided that if Prince Maxon decided to let her go, I would make her mine. **(End of Flashback)**

"Sir?" a voice said. I looked up to see my tailor wringing his hand together nervously. "Yes, what is it Stevens?" I answered. "It's time to get ready" he announced. With that he left leaving me in a puddle of nerves.

 **America POV**

I sat blindfolded while my maids did my hair and makeup. I felt a brush on my eyelids, some moisture on my lips, and a pad that applied my blush on my cheeks. Meanwhile, my hair was being brushed, pulled, and curled. One hour later, I was being brought to my feet and over to where I assumed was the changing room. I felt something go over my head and my maids lifted my arms up.

I heard them gasp and felt one of them slip my blindfold off. I was in front of mirror. I'm not the bragging type, but I looked beautiful. The dress was white (obviously) and strapless with a sweetheart neckline. It had sparkles that turned to gems as it went down the dress. The gems stopped at the waist where it flowed out. From the waist down, it was all lace with a white under slip. It was beautiful. I was ready.

 **Time Change to the end of the ceremony, coronation and reception.**

 **Maxon POV**

It hurt, I had to admit when I saw America so happy with another man. I always thought that she would be mine. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to face Elise. She seemed happier than I thought she would be. She didn't reject me like I thought she would after the wedding incident. I stood at the base of the steps waiting for the cab that would take us to the airplane. From there, we would be leaving for Illea. America, or rather _Princess_ America didn't come see me, Elise, or my parents after the reception. It's not like I expected it but I would've liked to see her before I left. So, as I got in the cab and drove away, I realized I would just have to make an excuse to see her again.


End file.
